Maison hantée
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Participation à la nuit des lemons du 28 septembre 2012, du forum Ficothèque Ardente. Lors du festival du printemps de Celadopôle, Erika invite Ondine, un peu déprimée, à se joindre avec elle aux festivités. Toutes les deux montent dans un des petits wagonnets de la maison hantée, c'est l'occasion pour elles de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de l'attraction.


_Voilà ma participation à la nuit des lemons du 28 septembre 2012. Il y avait comme contrainte de placer l'action du one-shot dans un lieux précis : un manège forain. Défi relevé ! Il fallait aussi placer les mots : rustique, grincer et appréhender. Défi relevé, ou presque !_

_C'était ma première participation, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Merci aux membres de m'avoir permis de participer à cet événement._

* * *

**Maison hantée**

Le grand festival de Céladopole battait son plein depuis déjà deux jours. Pendant une semaine juste avant le printemps, la ville organisait de grandes festivités et une fête foraine s'installait en centre-ville, pour le plus grand plaisir des petits et des grands.

_ Je suis ravie de t'accueillir chez moi !

Erika prit la main d'Ondine avec un sourire chaleureux. La championne d'Azuria rougit sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Ce geste était plutôt anodin, pourquoi des fourmillements parcouraient ainsi tout son bras ?

_ M-merci, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est gentil de ta part de m'inviter…

_ Tu paraissais un peu déprimée ces temps-ci. Je voulais juste te changer les idées.

Ondine cligna des yeux, désappointée.

_ Oh. Tu…

_ Avais remarqué, oui, acheva Erika avec un doux sourire. Je sais quelle période nous sommes, tu sais. Dans deux jours, cela fera deux ans que tu as renoncé à Red.

Ondine rosit et détourna les yeux.

_ Je ne l'aime plus, bafouilla-t-elle. Mais c'était…

_ Ton premier amour ?

La rouquine secoua la tête.

_ Mais…mais…tu fais comment pour lire dans mes pensées ? S'étonna-t-elle.

La championne de Céladopole resserra sa prise sur la main de son amie et continua à marcher à travers la ville, un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

_ Comment ? Insista Ondine. Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît.

Erika se tourna vers elle, sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête. Son sourire s'était fait timide.

_ J'ai appris à te connaître, depuis. On s'est beaucoup rapprochées. Et je…t'apprécie énormément.

_ Oh, fit la rousse en trébuchant de surprise. M-moi aussi, tu sais.

_ Tant mieux. Oh, tu veux faire une attraction, peut-être ? Regarde, y a un manège là, il a l'air bien, et…

_ Erika, mais attends, c'est…!

**…**

_ C'était pas une bonne idée ?

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur un petit wagonnet qui roulait lentement sur les rails en **grinçant **bruyamment. Erika paraissait sincèrement étonnée de la réticence de son amie.

_ Ben…j'aime pas trop l'idée de me faire tripoter…avoua Ondine. Ils s'en donnent à cœur joie, je suis déjà allée dans ces manèges deux ou trois fois…

_ Mais je suis avec toi ! Sourit Erika en lui reprenant la main.

Etonnement, une fois de plus, ce contact amena des petits frissons d'électricité chez Ondine, qui refusait d'admettre ce que ces fourmillements pouvaient bien signifier. Elle ne préférait pas en parler à Erika, ne sachant pas la réaction que son amie pourrait avoir.

_ Oui…se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

Le wagonnet à l'aspect **rustique**, tel qu'ils l'étaient dans les mines de l'ancien temps, s'enfonça dans l'attraction. Ondine déglutit et se colla contre Erika en pistant le plafond, prête à bondir au moindre geste suspect. Elle n'y voyait bien entendu pas grand-chose, mais le moindre bruit suffisait à la faire sursauter. C'était pire quand les forains déguisés surgissaient de nulle en poussant des cris qui se voulaient effrayants.

_ C'est plutôt mal fait, chuchota Erika, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début.

Ondine en était bien étonnée : elle aurait pensé que la douce, la délicate Erika, aurait été terrifiée par l'attraction. Et au final, c'était elle, le garçon manqué qui affirmait à tout vent qu'elle ne craignait rien, qui tremblait comme une enfant entre ses bras.

_ Enfin, précisa la brune, ça se voit que ce sont des masques.

_ S'tu le dis.

_ Tu trembles, ça te fait peur à ce point ?

_ Bah…

_ Viens !

Etonnée, Ondine sentit Erika s'arracher de ses bras et la jeune femme descendit du wagonnet en marche. Hébétée, Ondine la regarda s'éloigner doucement, toujours assise dans la petite voiture.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Descends vite !

Trop éberluée pour protester, Ondine sauta lestement hors du wagon et rejoignit son amie. Le coin était semble t-il désert de monstre fictifs.

_ Chut ! Souffla Erika en lui prenant la main. Viens, j'ai envie de jouer, moi aussi.

_ Quoi ?

La championne de Celadopole entraîna son amie derrière un grand décor et s'y accroupit. Ondine l'imita, se contentant de suivre la cadence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

_ Chétiflor.

Erika libéra son Pokémon de sa ball.

_ Mais…fit Ondine.

_ Chut, répéta Erika. Tais-toi et admire l'artiste.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'un nouveau wagonnet se pointe : ça ne tarda pas, et ordonna un fouet lianes à son Pokémon. Le coupe innocent dans le wagonnet poussa un hurlement conjoint que les lianes se mirent à les effleurer de façon traître. Ondine avait compris et étouffait son fou rire derrière sa main.

_ Tu penses faire mieux ? Lui demanda Erika, comme un défi.

La rousse réfléchit puis opina de la tête. La première rappela son Pokémon plante et elle sortit un Stari de sa propre ball.

_ Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui mettre, à l'artiste, gloussa Ondine.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça, ronronna presque Erika en se collant à elle.

Ondine se figea, ne sachant comment prendre cette attitude et ses paroles. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle sentait une chaleur étrange l'envahir. Elle ne repoussa pas son amie, lovée contre elle comme un petit chat et celle-ci ne recula pas.

Dès qu'un nouveau wagon apparut, la rouquine, malgré son trouble, ordonna à Stari de lancer une vague psy. Les motifs colorés et mouvants amusèrent plus qu'ils ne terrifièrent les jeunes du wagon, qui croyaient à des effets spéciaux particulièrement bien faits.

_ Loupé, marmonna Ondine en les voyant disparaître dans un virage.

Erika lâcha un petit rire en la voyant rappeler Stari.

_ La prochaine fois, la consola-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

_ O-oui, s'étrangla la championne d'Azuria.

La brune poursuivit sa caresse, remontant lentement jusqu'à son épaule.

_ T-tu…me laisses…une seconde chance, ou…tu veux que je…recommence ? Bafouilla Ondine.

_ Comme tu veux…murmura Erika.

Elle continua sa caresse sans un mot. Son amie était tétanisée.

Du bout des doigts, Erika suivit le contour du débardeur rouge d'Ondine, effleurant de ce mouvement la naissance de ses seins.

_ Tu me le dis, si ça te gêne…lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, déclenchant une série de frissons.

_ N-non…fit Ondine.

_ Non quoi ?

_ Non, ça…

_ Ça…?

_ Non, ça me dérange pas. Je…

Un baiser brûlant la coupa dans ses futures justifications. Erika s'enhardit et glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la rousse, la faisant se cambrer sous la douce caresse. Leurs langues se mélangeaient avec douceur et tendresse. Ondine n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre autant de plaisir à un baiser, surtout offert par une femme. Néanmoins, elle avait perdu la tête, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Erika s'était glissée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte entre ses jambes et la sienne remonta le long de la cuisse de la brune sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle poussa un gémissement quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

_ Erika…

_ Chut, fit cette dernière, une nouvelle fois.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, puis laissa glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de la rousse, descendant ensuite jusqu'à son cou. Ses mains dessinaient de petits arabesques sur le ventre offert. Ondine se mordait violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir : elle avait tout oublié, sa mélancolie des derniers jours, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, tout. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que les lèvres et les mains d'Erika sur sa peau. Elle **n'appréhendait** même pas d'être surprise dans une position aussi compromettante. Non, elle avait tout oublié.

Cependant, Erika se redressa brusquement quand un grincement affreux approcha.

_ Flûte ! Dit-elle avec un gloussement idiot.

Aussitôt, Ondine se redressa, morte de honte. Le charme avait été rompu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_ Je…je…bafouilla-t-elle.

Erika posa un index sur ses lèvres, une lueur grave dans les yeux.

_ Désolée, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais pas dû.

Ondine secoua vigoureusement la tête.

_ Non ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu fort. Non, t'excuse pas, c'était…je n'ai rien fait pour…pour t'arrêter, et…

_ Vraiment ?

La brune paraissait incrédule. Ondine rougit.

_ Je crois que…j'avais envie, en fait…avoua-t-elle.

Un baiser plus chaste que les précédents échoua sur ses lèvres. La championne de Céladopole était ravie.

_ C'était pas trop l'endroit et le moment pour ça, mais j'ai adoré, lui confia-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi, fit Ondine en baissant les yeux, toute rouge.

Erika se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à faire de même.

_ Va falloir poursuivre la balade, par contre. Ça te dérange si on emprunte le wagon d'inconnus ? Je n'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'à la sortie.

_ Mais, on va leur raconter quoi ? ! S'affola Ondine.

_ Oh, pas grand-chose. J'ai juste été tellement terrifiée par les monstres que j'ai sauté du wagon. Et qu'en adorable amie, tu m'as suivie pour ne pas me laisser seule. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Le rôle de la demoiselle effarouchée te convient drôlement en plus.

_ Alors que c'est toi la plus terrifiée des deux.

_ Ne le répète pas, s'il te plaît !

_ Aha, pas de risque.

Mais dans la main, les deux championnes s'avancèrent vers les rails afin de héler le premier wagonnet qui passerait. La journée avait été riche en rebondissements.


End file.
